RPN-9 remembered in chance encounter
By: Nestor Cuartero Published June 30, 2017, 12:05 AM JUST A THOUGHT: ‘Anyone who tells you money can’t buy happiness never had any.’ – Samuel L. Jackson in Essence. ASIAN TELEVISION CONTENT: In a recent event, who would we bump into but a former co-worker at Kanlaon Broadcasting System (RPN-Channel 9)? Nixon Salimbangon, whom we hadn’t seen in many years, was there to represent ATC, short for Asian Television Content, the content provider and major blocktimer on the country's number 3 television network IBC-13 (the other one is Secarats Talent Management Services remained as the line producer of IBC-13). ATC, headed by Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez, has partnered with the Kapisanan ng mga Artista sa Pelikulang Pilipino at Telebisyon (KAPPT) in producing (for TV) and marketing a recent fundraiser for the beleaguered Actors Guild headed by Imelda Papin. BACK TO TV WORK: Nixon has resumed TV work, which had been momentarily interrupted when he lived in the US east coast for 20 years. It was in Georgetown, Washington DC that Nixon honed his craft in hotel and restaurant management. Upon his return to the Philippines, he went back to TV work, which he says he missed so much. He met Engr. Reynaldo, who was then setting up ATC. The company just recently introduced ATC Sports, an off-shoot production outfit covering sports on ground and on TV. Raoul Imbach ATC provides various programs on IBC-13 and PTV 4 such as TV Shop Philippines, Sunday TV Mass, Sabong, Agricultural-Business Talk, Mixed Martial Arts, Basketball, Tennis and Ballroom Dancing. AN EVENING WITH RAOUL: ATC is also launching soon An Evening With Raoul, a musical-talk show hosted by outgoing deputy head of mission Raoul Imbach of the Swiss embassy in Manila. Raoul, who has been assigned to the Philippines for the last four years, has decided to reside in the country to pursue his other passion, which is singing and entertaining. The new show premieres on July 2, 9:45-10:45 p.m. and it features a variety of segments, including cooking, interviews and other fun activities. Raoul used to run a restaurant before moving to the Philippines. He promises to present his own recipes on the talk show. Raoul is also mounting a concert at the Cultural Center of the Philippines on July 30 titled Prelude To A New Life. Backed by his band, Wild Tortillas, he will perform songs from his album, Tribute To The Philippines. These include Binibini, Hija, and It’s More Fun In The Philippines. Raoul likes to joke that he chose to stay in the Philippines out of his respect for Nixon, who offered to bring him to ATC. A LONG WAY FROM KBS: Nixon and I go back a long way. In the mid up to late ’70s, we worked on a number of TV shows for our old home network, RPN-9 as well as for Channel 4. We were part of a then-young, fresh-from-university generation of TV writers and producers that included among others, Bibeth Orteza, Lyca Benitez, Wilma Valle (Galvante), Rebecca Macainag, Jun de Rivera, Julie Zulueta, Lydia Pablo, Tessie Taylor, Tommy Lopez, Apollo Arellano, Nene Urbano, Baba Loanzon (Flores), Nila Barican (Tupaz), Jerry Ronquillo, Lito Datoc, Danny Rondon, Edith Amat (del Rosario), Fe Silica (Arellano), Lydia Pablo, Lito Ocampo Cruz. And more from distant memory: Alice Sabalones, Bert de Leon, Jun Sargan, Boy Gatus, Boy Guevarra, Chit Guerrero, June Torrejon (Rufino), Randy Rufino, Angel Cruz, Jojo Linao, Guito Belza, Gus Cabrera, Jun Eusebio, Perry Pimentel, Susan Orin (Trinidad), Jojo Trinidad, Joey Aquino, Sammy Arce, and Miriam Guamen. We were young and furious, full of fire and passion for Philippine TV. We all learned immensely from what we called the University of KBS, then the best training ground for media practitioners. KBS, home of classic shows Superstar, Newswatch and John en Marsha, among so many others, is, of course, off the air (because of that, Newswatch remained as the gold standard of English newscast of RPN-9). It also provided over by CNN Philippines, which broadcasts under Channel 19. RISING STAR: By the way, Nixon has a daughter, a(his only child) Patricia Nicole, who has joined ABS-CBN’s Star Magic as a budding actress. Nicole is a talented singer-actress who has acted in The Sound Of Music and The King And I, both staged at the Resorts World Manila. She is a student at Paco Catholic School in Manila, an artist in waiting at ABS-CBN’s Star Magic.